


Last Men Standing

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the world ends, Sam has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Men Standing

**Author's Note:**

> From the summer of my apocalypse.
> 
> Prompt: Sam, Jack and Pete are the only people left on Earth.  
> An apoca-drabble, written firmly with tongue-in-cheek.
> 
> Originally posted August 2007.

LAST MEN STANDING

Sam and Jack crawled out from the crater that had once been Cheyenne Mountain and surveyed the devastation. Their suspicions were confirmed—they were the only survivor’s of the apocalypse. Sam squinted into the western sun, watching the somewhat familiar figure of a man struggle to the rim of the crater. 

“Thank heavens,” Pete said. “You’re alive, Sam! Will you marry me?”

Sam looked from Pete to Jack and then back again. It was definitely a no brainer. 

"Pete, not if you were the last man on Earth," Sam said, linking her arm with Jack's. "And thank god you're not."

THE END


End file.
